


"Summer Fling" the Musical

by localif3



Series: Red Velvet drabble [3]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Red Velvet, Summer Romance, movie!au, nct - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/localif3/pseuds/localif3
Summary: “Don’t tell me that we’re in a fucking musical,” cursed Seulgi under her breath. Out of all genres that exist in a world, they ended up in a musical. “It must be some kind of a joke.” she added, dancing unwillingly with the others. After all, right now she was a part of that movie too.





	"Summer Fling" the Musical

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I'm finally back with my new project and it will be a miracle if I finish this one (I really hope I'll have a motivation to do so, because it was really nice writing this chapter, but as you know i'm lazy and I have lots of other stuffs to do on my uni TT So keep your fingers crossed for me) Anyway I hope you'll like this and i'd really appreciate your opinion in comments, as it really helps me with further writing.
> 
> Enjoy!♡
> 
> Update: I got inspired with some scenes from Teen Beach Movie, so there may be a few similarities. But most of the plot is mine!

So somehow, with god knows what magic, they ended up in a movie. Like yeah, exactly. A real movie, probably made in America in Hollywood or in other famous places where the movies are made, but they hadn't really been interested in this, so they did not know what kind of movie it was. Not like it was their biggest problem at this moment.

Everyone was acted like they weren’t aware that they’re in a movie. Like it was real life in some parallel universe. And maybe it actually was.

  
First Joohyun started to panic. They were in the exact same place as a minute before, but everything was different. People were acting different, they were wearing some old-school clothes and were talking in some strange accent, which she couldn’t understand most of the time. Then Seulgi started to looking for some clue, about what’s really going on, but of course, she couldn’t find anything. Because in this universe, or whatever this place was, everything was okay, it were only them two, who didn’t fit in.

  
“We gotta find our way back home,” said Joohyun. Her voice sounded a bit higher than normally and Seulgi laughed at this, but then quickly stopped. It wasn’t a time for laughing.

  
And then suddenly music started to play and girls were shocked because how the hell music can so suddenly starts playing in the middle of the beach. Yeah, they were at the beach when all this had happened. Someone approached Seulgi and spun her around, and the exact same thing happened to Joohyun. There were so many people suddenly all around them, and they were all… dancing.

  
“Don’t tell me that we’re in a fucking musical,” cursed Seulgi under her breath. Out of all genres that exist in a world, they ended up in a musical. “It must be some kind of a joke.” she added, dancing unwillingly with the others. After all, right now she was a part of that movie too.

  
The thing was that Seulgi didn’t like musicals at all. And it’s not because she didn’t like listening to music, because everyone does like this. She just (in her opinion) couldn’t dance and sing and watching people doing those stuff was making her... uncomfortable. So in that very moment, she was feeling extremely uncomfortable.

  
“I don't think it’s that bad after all,” said Joohyun spinning around and dancing with some boys on the sand. She was wearing a polka-dot red dress, god knows when did she have time to change, and she was looking quite happy. Seulgi wasn’t surprised at all. Music was Joohyun's passion, something she has been devoted to since junior school. You can call her a typical musical theatre kid and that's exactly who she was. But Seulgi was a completely opposite and she wanted to get out of this place as fast as possible. She rolled her eyes and turned around in order to find some place to hide from all of those people. She noticed a small snack bar, right next to the entrance to the beach and quickly approached it. There were no people and music was surprisingly quiet there, almost unheard. She wasn’t really thinking about what’s good and what’s not when she opened a door with ‘staff only’ written on them, and hid there. It was a good spot to hide and a good idea in the first place, she thought. But then in that exact moment, someone appeared right in front of her.

  
“Well, hello there,” said a young blond man and smiled to her. He was about her age and was wearing a flower-patched unbuttoned shirt and white shorts; he was looking funny and Seulgi was about to giggle when she noticed that she's also wearing funny, old fashioned clothes from the 70s or something ''Who are you? If I may ask," Asked man, lifting his left eyebrow a bit.

  
“I'm no one, actually,” she said and turned on her heel. It wasn't a good idea to talk with people from a movie. If they’ll change a plot then it would be harder for them to get out, or even worse, they may stick there forever.

  
She was about to leave, but then she felt as a young man grabbed her hand and turned her around, so she was facing him once again. “I don’t think you are a no one,” he said softly and smiled. His smile was warm and so nice, Seulgi thought, just like all those smiles from rom-com movies she was always watching with Joohyun.

  
She laughed nervously, trying to get out of his embrace because he was still holding her. “Well, then you think wrong,” she added, but then he leaned on closer, so their faces were only a few centimetres apart.

  
“I do not think so,” and right after he said the last word, the music started to play. The lights got crazy, shining in some green and blue colours. And a blond man started to sing a song about falling in love at first sight. Especially for Seulgi. And it was the last thing she wanted. Changing a plot. Exactly what she just did. Great, she thought and she unwillingly started to dance. It was like she was enchanted into doing something against her free will. Dancing with random people, talking with them and doing everything that was apparently in the movie’s plot. It was just like she had become a part of the plot. And what was amusing is that even if her mind had no idea what was gonna happen next, her body knew it perfectly.

  
When the music stopped man extended his hand to greet with Seulgi “My name’s Jaehyun,” he said and smiled warmly, on which Seulgi’s knees got like jelly and she felt like it became suddenly so hot in there. Actually, it was hot all the time, she came to a beach with Joohyun because it was a middle of summer and they wanted to chill out while swimming in a cool sea and drinking cocktails. But well, something went wrong. However it that exact moment she was feeling just like someone had set a fire right next door, or like a sun had got closer to Earth about a few million kilometres or something. It was so hot that she felt like her cheeks got redder and her heart was beating so unnaturally fast.

  
Unwillingly her hand reached out for his and she greeted him “My name is Seulgi,” she said, and smiled back.

  
“Nice to meet you, Seulgi,” he answered, leading her out of the staff room. She completely forgot that she was there and to be true, she completely forgot about the reason why she was hiding there. “I’ve never seen you here before,” continued Jaehyun, while they arrived at the main hall of the bar where there were a lot of other youngsters and with a corner of her eye Seulgi noticed Joohyun who was talking with some girls in one of the booths. “Are you new?” he asked.

  
Seulgi returned her gaze into a boy and nodded slightly “Yeah-” she hesitated for a moment not knowing what to say. She can’t just normally declare that she’s from a different dimension. “Um… I’m just passing through,” she said after a while. If she will pretend to be a foreigner, or a tourist in this city, whatever this city was, no one will care that much about her, and about Joohyun as long as she hadn’t said anything inappropriate yet, right?

  
“Oh, so that means that’s you’re leaving soon?” asked Jaehyun sounded extremely upset. ‘Right, he fell in love with me, so my sudden disappearance would break his heart.’ thought Seulgi. The truth was that she couldn’t just disappear like that. Not now, when she changed probably a whole plot. She needed to act wisely and quickly. And to do so, she needed help.

  
“Well, maybe not so soon,” she answered fastly, and immediately regret those words. Man’s face brightened.

  
“That’s great. I mean, I can show you everything here, there are so many interesting places which I’m sure you’d love. Maybe-”

  
“Sorry, but I need to talk with someone right now.” she interrupted and gave him an apologetic smile. “I’ll be back right in a moment, okay?” she added and quickly left Jaehyun’s side to approached Joohyun’ s booth.

  
“Sorry to interrupt,” she said and smiled to girls, “I need to talk to you,” she added, setting her gaze on Joohyun “Alone.”

  
“We need to get outta here quickly,” said Seulgi when they were standing alone at the back of the snack bar.

  
“I know but I don’t think it will be so easy. I talked with those girls and they have no idea that we are in a movie, or maybe they just act like this because they are actually actors… in that case, they are extremely good-”

  
“Wait… what were you talking about?”

  
“Ah, just things. They said that my dress is nice which I answered that I look like my grandma and they laughed-”

  
“Joohyun. Focus.” Seulgi interrupted, snapping her fingers in front of girl’s face. She wasn’t thinking and talking rationally, just not like her.

  
“Ugh, sorry. I don’t know why I’m talking about such mere things. Um.. I didn’t say anything concrete about me. Just that I am here just for a while, with my sister.”

  
“With sister?”

  
“I don’t know why I said that. It just like my mind knew better how to act. And I panicked,” the thing was; Seulgi and Joohyun were friends since kindergarten, or even before that because their moms were good friends as well and they had been attending all those yogas and stuff for young moms. And when Seulgi was in middle school she started to notice her feelings for Joohyun. She noticed that it is something more than just a mere friendship but she was hiding it from a girl for so long, until recently. On one of their party, she drunk a little too much and said to Joohyun everything that was on her heart for all those years. Joohyun was shocked, of course, everyone would have been, and said that she also feels something special towards Seulgi but she was not sure if this is love and that she needs time. And they were in that strange relationship till this day. So Joohyun’s words hurt her a bit. Because… does it mean that she finally made up her mind?

  
Seeing a sudden sadness on other’s face Joohyun grabbed Seulgi’s hands. “Hey, but that means nothing, okay? I still haven’t made up my mind,” she said after a while just like she was reading Seulgi’s mind. “I don’t know if you noticed but being in this movie make me act differently, say things which I don’t intend to say and so on. So don’t worry okay?” she smiled and Seulgi smiled back even though it was hard. And she didn’t know why but suddenly this movie became so realistic to her that she didn’t know anymore if this is still a movie or a real life.

 


End file.
